HishyQuinn Romance Novel cast of Characters
by LittlePrincesstrucking
Summary: For anyone who may be wondering, this is the character cast of the HishyQuinn Romance Novel "Oomans!"


Caste of characters:

Ohni-mai – female professional over the road truck driver who is the sort of ditz to stare at a flat tire and wonder how in the world it got there. Has been known to get lost in truck stop parking lots with her truck the next row over. Is very proud of the fact that she weighs less than a set of snow chains.

* * *

><p>Rambling Rose – Ohni-mai's traveling companion and a modern domestic short hair tabby with leopard spots and stripes on her back pelt with raccoon rings around her tail. White mottling beauty marks cover her feet and streak her nose. Loves having days off in hotel rooms, the view at 70 mph, and chatting with the dog in the next truck over.<p>

* * *

><p>Ocean Hish Clan – a forward facing, technology leaping, evolutionary adapting clan filled with single sex and hermaphroditic sexed live bearing individuals, most of which are related to each other. The clan is large enough to not be threatened with borders against the yauhtla species, and due to it's works of technology and charity have a rare political power that not even the much larger clans from either species wish to mess with. The clan has a reputation for fairness in all dealings, and it's moto is :"I am a forward facing, technology leaping, evolutionary adapting individual who will not let (insert what-ever is bothering oneself here) get the best of me, ever again."<p>

* * *

><p>Ancient Ocean – a hermaphrodite, that later in life has chosen to remain a he, although he stays well balanced. Founded the Ocean Family which has grown into a clan filled with family and those who wish a better way of life. Has sired both hermaphrodite and single sex off spring from various clans including from his neighboring yauhtla clan, and has 1 direct birthed offspring, Ahnnan, and one recognized firstborn from outside the clan, Uhlsa. In later life is known for his charitable acts, not just his prowess in the bedroom. Plain outgoing, doesn't care either way. Musical ring master and drummer.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Ancient Warrior Mindbender Cetanu – a single sexed male Warrior, was very popular and well known in his youth and middle years. Is the sire to Ahnnan and rumored sire to Pearl. Has known Ocean since both were sucklings and runs the clan's second mother ship. In later life is known more for his teaching chiva students and turning common warriors into warriors with elite skills. Current students are the three cousins, Hawk, Claw, and Paya, Wave, Ahnk, Uhlsa and the brothers Tammarhee and Tavahree, along with Sham. Former students include his own offspring Ahnnan. Outgoing romantic with closet erotic tendencies. Enjoys telling stories.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Elder Ocean Ahnnan – Hermaphrodite, second in charge of the clan's main mothership, is the only offspring of Ocean born from Ocean. Is recognized by Cetanu as his Firstborn, and would rather be buried up to his eyeballs in paperwork and stress, rather than running around the galaxy bored to death hunting things. Has been known to literally kick and scream while being dragged away from mountains of paperwork, just to take a family vacation. Rumor has it, he is a work-a-holic. The direct birth parent of Wave, and the sire to Ahnk. Waves sire was rumored to have passed away sometime on earth, and his sister is Ahnk's mother. Closet erotic, with romantic tendencies. Has been known to break out a drum.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Second as Firstborn Outside Honored Blooded Warrior Elite Ocean Uhlsa – a single sexed male and Ocean's second born recognized offspring, whose mother was rumored to have been so ugly, the only way she could have bred was if the male had been knocked out and doped up on enough tranquilizers to kill a rhynth. Suffice it to say, she was smart enough to get Ocean so drunk that the phrase "looks good with the beer goggles on" had actually come into play. His mother did have enough brains to breed a smart kid, and she did make pretty babies, which grew up into gorgeous adults. Uhlsa wears a life bond veil, since he screwed up as a kid, and got caught with a gen-bred human slave named Kah-de-dte, which was subsequently sold by Ocean, before he veiled Uhlsa. Uhlsa's 2 nephews, Wave and Ahnk are older than him. He has hunted humans, and spent a large amount of time on earth like his nephews have. Skilled in several forms of modern and ancient fighting arts, he is considered a "Walking Tank" and is also skilled in several forms of ancient weaponry, not just the more modern pulse burners. Has been known in China, as "The Living Monkey King" due to his skill with the combi-staff and sense of fighting humor. Refuses to chose between being a romantic or erotic, and stays in the closet. Is a musical ring master.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Firstborn Blooded Warrior Elite Ocean Wave Ahnahn – Hermaphrodite, and firstborn offspring to Ahnahn, Wave is the proud parent of Pearl, and quite happy with his reputation as the village slut. He is a closet romantic and outgoing erotic who, when questioned regarding Pearl's parentage, will mutter something about alcohol and fertility rights, before pointing out that he does too know who Pearl's Sire is, he's just not telling Pearl.. Another "Walking Tank", Wave spent time on earth with his brother Ahnk and Uncle Uhlsa hunting humans. Is skilled in Vietnamese ancient and Hish modern unarmed combat, along with being a master of several ancient weaponry as well as the more modern pulse burners. While seemingly chasing anything with the right bits in the right parts, is a "Rock" when under fire. Outgoing erotic with closet romantic tendencies. Is a musical ring master.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Second as Firstborn Outside Blooded Warrior Elite Ocean Ahnk Ahnahn – a single sexed male, younger brother to Wave, Ahnk, like his Uncle and brother, is a "Walking Tank", skilled in the more ancient of Japanese Weaponry, along with unarmed fighting, and skilled in the more modern Hish unarmed and armed weaponry. Has often been compared to the Japanese Legends of Lone Wolf demon possessed with the humor of an earth comic character named Yosagi Yoyimbo the rabbit. Outgoing Erotic, who often teases his brother with food in the kitchen. Is a musical Ring Master.<p>

* * *

><p>Fifth Offspring and Firstborn Ocean Pearl Wave Ahnahn – not much to say, other than he is single sexed, and the typical 13 year old, going on 15, and can be dumber than a fence post. Pearl is a closet emo-romantic and will Romeo a Juliet to his own regret. Loves anything romantic, especially food. Can be neurotic just like any typical teenager.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Blooded Warrior Elite Hawk – single sexed, another "Tank", Hawk is the middle of the 3 cousins. While he is a master in unarmed and armed combat, his favorite pastime is drumming, and often plays in the Clan Drummers. While not in the closet, has romantic and erotic tendencies, along with a healthy sense of humor.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Blooded Warrior Elite Claw – single sexed, the yongest of the 3 cousins, Claw is a "Tank", along with being one of the Clan's Dancer's. Favorite pastime is dancing the she to the he wearing nothing but a smile and some bells, while his cousin plays the drum.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Blooded Warrior Elite Paya – the oldest of the 3 "Tank" cousins, and single sexed, Paya is a mild psychic, who is undergoing extra training from Ancient Cetanu, to control his gift. He is the Hish equivalent of the earth Hawaiian Samoan Fire Dancer, and has been known to break out the drum along with his cousin, when not dancing with Claw.<p>

* * *

><p>Honored Blooded Warrior Veteran Tavahree – hermaphrodite, almost a walking tank, older brother to Tammahry, runs a show called "The TammahryTavahree Show" similar in nature to earth's Red Green Show, without the duck tape.

* * *

><p>Honored Blooded Warrior Veteran Tammahry – hermaphrodite like his older brother, almost a walking tank, helps run the TammahryTavahree show.

* * *

><p>Honored Blooded Veteran Sham – single sexed male, good natured, reliable under fire, learning to become a "Walking Tank", loves to throw down in the kitchen, and has been often considered as wholesome as pie.<p>

* * *

><p>Tav'ikt – a Veteran, Tav'ikt is the only known son, of a little known, yet popular warrior who while healing from some horrible injuries sustained during a Bad Blood Hunt, had agreed to breed with Tav'ikt mother, who was a strong female of a non-warrior line, that even though she was poor, had the strength and virtues of any female from warrior blood lines. As per the norm, once conception had been achieved, Tav'ikt's father had left, leaving his mother to raise and care for him on her own. She had done so, literally working herself to death, so that on the eve of his Chiva, her passing had purchased him the passage to the Ocean Hish Clan, where his training there, plus the clans charitable gift of armor kept him alive, which guaranteed that his sire would recognize him as his son. Upon hearing of Tav-ikt's mother's death, tho, the warrior soon followed her, for upon his formal recognition of Tav-ikt as his, he had also admitted that had he not been a warrior, he would have settled down with his mother, since both had secretly paired to produce the offspring that had made him so proud. It was his father's death, that had provided Tav'ikt with the money and means, to succeed to the point of where he had achieved, until his unfortunate decision to fall in with the wrong group of Hunters, which although not obvious Bad Bloods, were not the sort of Warriors he really should have aligned himself with. Tav-ikt is actually Pearl's Sire, which happened during the Fertility Rites Passage of Young Men into Adults. He didn't want to die and not leave something behind as a memory of himself and his family. He is also the first of his clan to actually succeed in his Chiva in over 1000 years. His mother named him after the clan's greatest and only warrior. Has done everything he could to bring honor to both himself and Wave, so that Wave could feel proud to call him Pearl's Sire.<p>

* * *

><p>B'ket – a Hish Hunter from a little known clan, that had been tricked into holding a Hunt on a planet owned by some humans which had resulted in his clan's discoverance that the clan had been set up to be taken over by a clan of killers. The resulting battle had nearly wiped his clan out to the point, that the survivors had in desperation, literally become that which B'ket despised for the sake of survival.<p>

* * *

><p>Mat'tkt – Comes from the same clan as Tav-ikt's sire, and is his worse enemy. Mat'tkt's family comes from old money, and while at some point prior to Chiva, both he and Tav-ikt had become close friends, no-one knows what caused the rift between them. Will do anything shy of becoming a Bad Blood to cause his former friend grief.<p> 


End file.
